


Carrot and Stick

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Desperation, Desperation Play, Discipline, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is a little shit, and Steve want to mess with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony has never done well with being denied anything. So Steve takes it upon himself to teach him some restraint.





	Carrot and Stick

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 17: Orgasm Denial

Steve honest to God carried him over the threshold of his bedroom, making Tony laugh delightedly as Steve lowered him carefully onto the bed. Tony bounced a little when Steve joined him, a wide grin on his face.

“Alright,” Tony chuckled, reaching to pull Steve on top of him. “Point made. I'll never doubt your gentlemanly ways again.”

“Good,” Steve hummed, just as amused as Tony. He unbuttoned his shirt with military efficiency, then did the same for Tony, sighing happily once he got them off. “That's been bugging me all night. I hate these shirts.”

“Excuse you,” Tony sniffed. “Those are Armani. Finest damn silk you could ask for.”

“Exactly,” Steve complained only half-jokingly. “One wrong move and I'll rip a thousand dollar shirt. Or spill wine on it.” He shuddered. “I'd never hear the end of it.”

Tony laughed. “Well,” he drawled lecherously, dragging a finger along Steve's now exposed biceps. “With what you're packing here ripping shirts is a definite concern. I think I can still hear the seams cry for mercy.”

Steve rolled his eyes, about to retort when Tony cut him off with a fierce kiss, practically climbing into Steve's lap and grinding down. Steve gasped and Tony used the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth, mapping every inch of it as he settled into a rhythm, feeling Steve get hard against his ass.

Steve suddenly broke the kiss, sucking in a huge breath as Tony moved on to his neck instead, biting and licking at the soft flesh. “Wait, Tony –“

“Don't want to,” Tony said, unconcerned, pushing a hand between them to get at Steve's cock, but a strong grip found his wrist and pulled him back. “What the –“

“I said wait,” Steve repeated, a tiny furrow in his brow. “Did you not hear me?”

Tony laughed. “Alright. C'mere.” He leaned up to kiss Steve again, but found himself held at arm's length by a strong hold. “What the hell, Steve?”

“I changed my mind,” Steve said, suddenly a lot more forceful. “Maybe I won't fuck you.”

Tony's eyes widened. “Is that supposed to be a joke?” he asked, slightly irritated. “I've been telling you the whole gala that I want you to fuck me and you're going to what? Just leave?”

“Of course not,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “I'm just changing our plans for the night.”

Tony gaped. “You can't just do that!”

“You don't decide that,” Steve said mildly, leaning down so he was right in Tony's face. “Tell you what. Until you leave this room I'm the one who makes the decisions for the night.”

Tony stared at Steve incredulously for a second before he caught himself and smirked. “Oh yeah? And what's keeping me here?”

“Nothing,” Steve said with a small smile. “You leave and we're done, no harm no foul. But I'd rather you stayed.”

Tony was about to scoff when he caught the hint of a challenge in Steve's smile. His eyes narrowed even as his lips twitched upwards. “You think you can control me?”

“I think I can,” Steve said evenly, eyes fixed on Tony's mouth.

Tony laughed, twisting his wrists when Steve let him go before stretching his arms over his head in blatant invitation. “Bring it, soldier.”

Instead of quickly springing into action like Tony had expected him to Steve took his time, grabbing Tony's hand to press a kiss into his palm, then repeating the process on the other one. Only then did he lean down for a proper kiss, slowly taking Tony apart with his tongue. Tony hummed contently, relaxing under Steve as he started to work his mouth open until Tony was pliant under him, letting Steve lick behind his teeth.

“Not fair,” he mumbled, feeling Steve's hands travel lower to undress him slowly. “You're way too good at that.”

Steve chuckled softly, trailing kisses over Tony's sternum, then down his chest to his stomach where he nuzzled the warm skin. Tony carded his fingers through Steve's hair, getting a little choked up by the soft, affectionate way Steve explored his body.

“So what's the big plan?” he asked, just a little unsteadily. “Kill me with kindness?”

“Something like that,” Steve said with a smile Tony felt against his skin more than he saw it. Leaving one last kiss on Tony's bellybutton Steve came back up to grab Tony's wrists in a gentle grip. He placed them next to Tony's head, giving him a stern look.

“These stay here until I say you can move them. If you're good you'll get a reward.”

Tony snorted, sorely tempted to disobey right away. “And if I'm not?”

Steve nuzzled into his hair. „I'll be forced to take disciplinary action.”

Tony snorted. “Oh yeah, like that's worked on me before-” He startled when he suddenly felt Steve's hand close around his cock. Tony breathed out heavily, head dropping back as Steve stroked him languidly. “That – doesn't seem disciplinary at all, Rogers.”

Steve ignored him, keeping his grip just tight enough as he twisted his wrist, making Tony twitch. Tony turned his head so he could nuzzle Steve's shoulder, licking at that spot he knew was very sensitive, but a strong hand gripped his jaw and turned him back.

“Stop squirming.”

Tony frowned irritatedly, huffing out a breath. “Well excuse me for trying to give back.”

“This isn't about me,” Steve said, tightening his grip a fraction to hear Tony gasp. “And it's not your show to run.” Steve's no-nonsense voice was as sexy as it was annoying, so Tony could maybe forgive him for that.

“Alright, alright,” Tony conceded with a slightly breathless moan. “You're the boss. I'm just gonna sit here and look pretty until you've had enough.”

Steve hummed darkly, the sound sending shivers down Tony's spine. “That's exactly what I want.”

“Great,” Tony quipped sarcastically, closing his eyes when Steve found a particularly good rhythm and just losing himself in the feeling.

It didn't take too long before he felt that familiar warmth building in his stomach, twitching whenever Steve's thumb passed over the sensitive head of his cock as his breath started to come faster.

“I think I'm gonna –“ His breathing hitched when Steve tightened his grip, stroking faster. “Yeah, like that. Just a little –“

He felt his orgasm build up rapidly, but just as he was approaching that point of no return Steve took his hand away. Tony opened his eyes, glaring at Steve.

“Why'd you stop?”

Steve wasn't even looking at him. Instead he was rummaging through their bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Tony hummed appreciatively.

“Good thinking. You gonna at least finger me if you're not gonna fuck me?”

“No,” Steve said calmly, coating his hands in lube, rubbing it for a few seconds to warm it up. “Just making things smoother.”

With that he grabbed Tony's cock again and Tony couldn't suppress a moan at the slick glide.

“Fuck yeah,” he breathed, only a few strokes away from being right on the edge again as he gripped at the sheets with both hands, working his hips into Steve's grip. “Fuck, Steve, don't stop, I'm gonna –“

His eyes snapped open when Steve suddenly let go, his hips jerking against nothing, still trying to get the friction he needed. “Fuck,” Tony cursed loudly, muscles tense in frustration. “Fucking hell. What part of 'don't stop' do you not understand?”

Steve just hummed noncommittally – the bastard – as he trailed circles into Tony's hipbone looking at him with what could almost count as disinterest. Tony felt his hackles rise, but instead of throwing a tantrum he reached down to finish the job himself in a show of protest. He hadn't even gotten his hand past his shoulder before Steve grabbed it and forcefully shoved it back onto the sheets.

“I told you to keep that there,” he said darkly and Tony shivered at the command in his voice. “If you keep ignoring my orders there'll be consequences, Tony.”

Oh, so it was like that. “What kind of consequences?” Tony asked breathlessly, a cocky smirk on his lips. “Careful what you promise. I might enjoy it.”

Steve chuckled in a way that sent shivers down his spine. “Oh, I know what you like, Tony. I won't punish you like that. I just won't reward you either.”

Tony felt an interested tingle even as his blood ran cold. “You wouldn't.”

“How long do you think you would last, Tony?” Steve mused, an almost mean glint in his eyes now as he looked Tony up and down. “If I kept going at it for hours? How long before you beg me to finish you off, hm?”

In a rush of defiance Tony raised his chin, looking at Steve haughtily. “What makes you think that I'd be the one begging? You're not made of metal, soldier.” He gave Steve a dark look, deliberately tilting his head back to bare his neck. A sense of triumph rose in him when he saw Steve swallow even though his face remained impassive. “I'd be so desperate for it, I'd probably try to get your cock in my mouth more than anything.” Steve made a small noise and Tony smirked. Gotcha. “You know how loud I get, Steve. I'd be moaning and grinding up against you for hours. Tell me you wouldn't want to fuck me, Steve, I dare you. Not even you have that kind of self-control. But when you try to put your dick in me after all that –“ Tony leaned closer, speaking in a low voice. “I won't let you. Not until you beg me to make you come.”

Steve's eyes went hard as he grabbed Tony's chin, pulling him up until he was eye-level with Steve. “I don't think you understand the position you're in right now,” Steve said, dangerously calm, and Tony gulped at the look in his eyes. “You always assume that you're in control. That I'm just going to follow your lead because you have all the experience here. But let me get one thing straight.” He paused before he leaned in to speak right in Tony's ear. “I know you have a breaking point. And I don't care how long it takes me. I'll find it. And you'll break for me.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, but before he could come up with a response Steve's hand was on his cock and thinking became impossible.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, his cock far too sensitive after being denied twice and then spoken to in that voice, Jesus, where the fuck did that come from? Tony's back arched and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt his balls tighten –

“God, please, just – _No!_ ” he shouted when Steve released him, pushing down on Tony's hips to prevent him from thrusting into the empty air. “Come on, Steve, that's not fair!”

“All's fair in love and war,” Steve said sagely and Tony was about to break into hysterical laughter at that quote coming from Captain America when he choked on his breath as Steve's hand shifted down, passing his cock to prod at his hole.

“No, come on –“ he protested weakly, but Steve ignored him, applying another coat of lube before he slowly pushed a finger inside. Tony hissed at the stretch, his cock still throbbing from his denied orgasm.

“You're a closet sadist, aren't you?” Tony gritted out, hips twisting to try and get Steve's finger deeper where it would actually do him some good. Steve didn't move. “Fuck, seriously. Is this turning you on? Watching me suffer?”

“I told you, it's not about me,” Steve said with a smug grin that showed exactly how much sincerity was in that statement. Asshole. “It's about you learning some discipline.”

Tony rolled his eyes, wincing when Steve crooked his finger in retaliation. “Yeah, sure. Good luck with that.”

“What was that? You want to keep going?” Steve asked innocently before he thrust his finger in with a lot more force, making Tony's back bow from the sudden pressure to his prostate. “Oops.”

“You bastard,” Tony gasped helplessly, biting down on a whine when Steve kept his finger there, grinding relentlessly against the sensitive flesh. “Fuck, please, just –“

“What?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised in question. “You want something, Tony?”

Tony gave him a dirty look. “You know damn well what I – _fuck!_ ” He shouted when Steve suddenly grabbed his cock, stroking him roughly, almost too fast. Tony's head spun with how quickly he could feel his orgasm approaching. “Oh, oh fuck, _Steve_ –“

He howled in frustration when Steve left him hanging _again_ , keeping his finger inside Tony just out of reach of where he needed it. Tony let out a sound close to a sob, hands clenching in the sheets by his head. “Come on, _please_ –“

“No,” Steve said simply and something in Tony crumbled at the word. “You're not listening yet, Tony. I told you to be good and what do you do? Curse at me, demand things, talk back...”

Tony felt tremors rattling his insides as Steve grabbed him again, stroking much slower this time and drawing a tortured moan from Tony. His hips twitched up into the motion and Steve pulled his finger out to keep Tony down with that hand, tutting quietly.

“No getting yourself off. You come by my hand or not at all.”

Tony drew in a rattling breath, straining to keep himself still. “Then touch me.”

“You're not listening,” Steve sighed, tapping on Tony's hip bone. “I just told you that I don't want you demanding things. Do you even want to come, Tony?”

“I need –“ Tony gasped, trailing off into a moan when Steve ran his fingers up his oversensitive cock. “Fuck, please, let me –“

“You think you deserve to come yet?” Steve asked and Tony suddenly felt a need to prove himself rise in him, a need to give Steve what he wanted –

“I'm sorry,” he gasped. “I'm sorry, I'll be better now, please, Steve –“

“Will you?” Steve hummed, grabbing Tony's cock in a tight fist that made Tony's whole body jolt. “We'll see about that.”

This time Tony didn't curse, didn't complain, just let Steve take him right to the edge, so close he could almost taste his orgasm as the tension in him wound higher and higher –

“ _Steve,_ ” he groaned and Steve didn't stop. Instead he sped up. Tony's eyes snapped open as he felt his cock get even harder, balls drawing up to finally –

“ _Ah!_ ” he shouted in agony when Steve's hand clamped around the base of his cock like a vice, putting a sudden forceful stop to his orgasm, but Tony could still feel it, right there, at the forefront of his mind like an almost painful itch he couldn't quite scratch – “Ungh, _Steve_ –“ he moaned pitifully, throwing his head back against the pillow as he felt his orgasm slip out of reach again, causing him to sob in frustration. He didn't say anything though. No demands.

“That was good, Tony,” Steve said, voice thick like molasses. “If you can keep that up I might let you come soon. Would you like that?”

Tony groaned very quietly, nodding his head.

“What? I can't hear you, Tony.”

“Yes,” he breathed, wide eyes fixed on Steve's hand on his cock. “I want to come.”

Steve hummed. “What do we say?”

Tony closed his eyes in humiliation, but answered anyway. “Please. Please let me come.”

“Good,” Steve praised him softly, running a hand though Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the soothing touch, feeling tears prick at his eyes suddenly. “Oh, honey. You've been so good for me. You want to come now?”

Tony nodded furiously, a desperate noise punching out of his throat.

“Fuck,” Steve breathed and Tony looked up at him through watery eyes, seeing a wild sort of arousal on Steve's face. He whined and twitched when Steve's hold on him tightened.

“Steve...”

“Fuck, okay,” Steve said, shaking out of his stupor as he started a brisk pace on Tony's cock, watching with dark eyes as Tony arched into his touch, shaky moans rising in pitch. “Fuck, Tony, you were so good for me. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll give you what you need –“

Tony was only half listening, lost in the pleasure as he felt himself hurtling towards the edge, desperate to finally tip over, to come and never stop –

“Just let go, Tony, I got you, you can come now –“

And Tony did, sobbing out a moan as he felt like something in him snapped. His cock throbbed almost painfully with the first pulse of come that landed on his chest, almost hitting his chin before the wave crested and he rode through his orgasm, each pulse more intense than the last, seeming to go on _forever_ until –

Tony sagged against the sheets, utterly spent, exhaustion settling deep into his bones as he vaguely registered Steve's soothing voice and soft hands on his body, wiping him clean and petting his sensitive flesh dry before he was wrapped up in something soft and a sense of warmth and safety and Steve.

“I'm so proud of you, Tony,” he heard Steve whisper into his hair and he preened, cuddling into that nice, warm chest just before he drifted off to sleep.

Maybe he wouldn't mind letting go like this more often if Steve was there to catch him.


End file.
